El demonio que Amo a Abdala
by Aknilo-Meraki
Summary: Este es un fic con Hard mas delante, es para un reto y es de la pareja Naraku por Abadala (Oc). Una mujer muy peculiar cae al mundo de inuyasha tras pelear con un enemigo en su pais, cueriosamente ese lugar nuevo y desconocido le hara conocer, la verdadera maldad. Caution: Violacion/lemmon/palabras antisonantes.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, si fuera mía, Sesshomaru se habría quedado con Kikyou y Kagura con Bankotsu… bueno igual y no. El personaje Oc y otros nombres no perteneciente a la serie me pertenecen a mí.**

 **Este Fic es dedicado a mi amiga Aurora que me invito a participar en un Reto que ella llamo "buscando pareja a los Oc´s de Aknilo" curiosamente yo soy Aknilo, pero bueno, el punto del reto es que se empareje a uno de mis Oc´s (que por cierto son muchos) con un personaje de algún anime, ya sea por inserción (es decir que caiga al mundo del anime escogido) o Integración, (que sería aparecerlo como si perteneciera a la serie). Yo elegí la primera Opción, aparte de que se agrega un género Hard, ya sea Hetero, Yaoi o Yuri, yo elegí el Hetero ya que el Yaoi… digamos que no me imagino a alguien de esta serie (Inuyasha) como gay… y pues bueno, aclarando finalmente, cualquiera puede entrar al reto, siempre y cuando cuente con los anteriores requisitos. Pues bien empezamos.**

 **Pareja: Naraku X Abdala**

El Demonio que Amo a Abdala

Capitulo uno: tal vez unas vacaciones no me caigan mal.

Tiempo y espacio, eso es lo que los alejaba de aquella indescriptible unión que se había vuelto corta en tan solo unos segundos…

-Déjate de estupideces y vete a llorar a otro lado- decía la peli rosa en un ataque de cólera, y tal vez se debía agregar miedo, pero aquella mirada inquisitiva no dejaba verlo, aquel ser ya no sentía nada por su persona, sus ojos la observaban como si fuese una pobre presa acorralada ante su predador, Overkill, ya no tenía ni un punto de luz en aquellos orbes rojos que ahora reflejaban solo un puro y vivido deseo por matar a todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Ya cállate- Un ataque rápido y eficaz en su hombro izquierdo, él ya no era el mismo parlanchín que no dejaba de halagarla, esta vez solo había maldad en sus ojos, así que golpeándola sin dejarla si quiera reaccionar, el impulso la mando hasta un precipicio interminable que no parecía tener un final en este mundo, y poco a poco su cuerpo se fundió con aquella oscuridad. Sus alumnos gritaban horrorizados como su maestra se perdía de vista, tal vez… Abdala ya no volvería jamás.

Ella Abrió los ojos con una pesadez inminente, que maldita luz la cegaba, pudo incorporarse, con su hombro claramente dañado, salía sangre aunque no a borbotones, pero aun así le dolía bastante.

-Maldición… y ahora ¿dónde estoy?- miraba, o bueno se suponía porque en realidad estaba ciega, a su alrededor, césped mojado en sus manos, se escuchaba el crujir del follaje de los árboles a su alrededor… pero donde diablos estaba… se suponía había caído por un precipicio.

-¡Elein! , ¡Tomo! ,¡Sean!…. Alguien…- No tenía miedo… más bien era molestia y preocupación, que había pasado con sus tres fervientes alumnos, ella no era una adulta precisamente, si no mal recordaba su cuerpo se había detenido en la precisa edad de 15 años, aunque su mente pensaba ya como una sabia anciana, o una mujer adulta de 30 y algo, pero en fin. Se puso de pie como pudo intentando no recargar su peso en el brazo mal herido, que curioso lugar, se olía y escuchaba muy diferente de donde venía ella, olor a pólvora, algo de sangre, y… creaturas sobre naturales, todo mezclado en el viento…comenzó a caminar hasta que sintió que en sus pies no había mas pasto, ahora había un camino terroso, Dios bendiga la hora en que decidí dejar cegarme, ahora no sabía dónde era adelante o atrás, así que opto guiarse por sus instintos, y si tenía suerte encontraría a alguien pasando por ahí.

Una carreta… y alguien venia jalándola, perfecto, espero parada en lo que era un lado del camino a que el sonido se acrecentara, hasta que lo hizo.

-Oh que maravilla, y yo que justamente buscaba a una sacerdotisa o un monje para ayudarnos- la peli rosa primero intento hablar pero al tomar aquel hombre la palabra enmudeció.

-¿Sacerdotisa?... lamento decírselo señor… pero yo no soy ninguna sacerdotisa, yo soy una Itako Omnyouji- Hubo un silencio sepulcral, por un momento pensó… tal vez se ha asustado o no sabe qué es eso… pero la carreta no se movía, solo escuchaba la respiración del hombre que finalmente alegre le tomo de un brazo.

-OH debí suponerlo, usted es más poderosa que una sacerdotisa o un monje, entonces puede ayudar, venga conmigo- la pobre joven no lograba articular palabra, en donde diablos había ido a caer, su temperamento no ayudaría mucho en ese momento, y menos ya que a juzgar por la voz y la aspereza de las manos del hombre que la jalaba, era un hombre mayor de edad… y necesitaba ayuda… Bueno, que podría salir mal, si solo se trataba de purificar o exorcizar algo, nada se comparaba a lo que vivía de donde venía.

-Debí suponer que por ese rosario eras una Itako, jojojo, pero debes saber que tu cabello y tus ojos me desconciertan… tal vez seas algo así como un demonio- pum, jodido trancazo a puño cerrado recibió el anciano en la cabeza cargándole un chipote enseguida.

-No diga que soy un demonio… de dónde vengo eso es muy normal ¿sabe?- el anciano asintió claro que sobándose la cabeza, al parecer la chica tenía un temperamento algo rudo. Finalmente tras una larga caminata llegó, un pueblecito entre las montañas, cerca de un lago, ahí la gente vestía de manera peculiar, ella no lo notaba, sin embargo al llegar las miradas se posaron en el cabello tan peculiar de la joven, sabían de la gente ciega, pero jamás de cabello rosa… que no fuese de algún demonio o ser sobrenatural.

-Y bueno… que se supone que debo hacer… y díganme donde estoy- La chica hablaba de manera fría y cortante, no demostraba miedo ni debilidad, y menos intimidación ante todas las miradas, el anciano frotando sus manos observo a los campesinos.

-Escuchen ella es una Itako… ella nos salvara de aquel terrible monstruo que nos acecha cada día- los aldeanos completamente absortos y un poco más tranquilos respiraron y sus miradas ya no fueron tan pesadas hacia la joven, que ahora se decía en su mente "que… un monstruo" suspiro para sí misma… que mala suerte, para colmo no conocía la región, y mucho menos los seres que podrían estar ahí… esa era una terrible desventaja para ella.

-Está bien… donde encuentro ese monstruo- la miraron incrédulos… como se suponía que alguien que estaba ciego les ayudaría… la desconfianza regreso… tal vez los estaría timando… sin embargo unos segundos antes de que pudieran decidir en apedrearla ante su notable indecisión por parte de los campesinos, esta solo atino a quitarse el rosario que siempre cargaba en su cuello y estirando su brazo a la Izquierda apuntando a la entrada de un bosque solo atinó a decirles.

-Todos… abajo- fummmm de un veloz movimiento un monstruo tipo mantis religiosa de color rojo salió cortando todo a la mitad. La chica alcanzando a saltar cayo en uno de los tejados de las casas, la gente que había hecho caso, estaba tirada en el suelo, observando anonadados como aquella mujer ciega, sobre todo eso, había captado aquella presencia y había actuado veloz y precisamente para no ser asesinada.

-Maldición… ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER CON MONSTRUOS INFERIORES A MI!- la joven estaba molesta, en primera, odiaba pelear con cosas como esas, y en segunda la herida de su brazo que ella había estado tratando con su rosario en el camino se había re abierto.

-¡Atácalo! Byakko- un viento estruendoso seguido de un joven mitad hombre mitad tigre de bengala apareció de la nada con el brillo de aquel rosario, que en cuanto sus pies tocaron el tejado al lado de la joven ciega tomo impulso y de solo tres golpes, logro exterminar a la creatura que cayo rendida tomando su color verde habitual y después se deshizo dejando en el suelo lo que al parecer era un fragmento de algo, tal vez una joya rota, pedazo que el joven guerrero tomo y le llevo a su amo dejándoselo en su mano.

-que rayos es esto- decía acercando el objeto a su cara aunque no lo viese, era un pequeño fragmento de una perla…la mujer se giró de reojo a ver al guerrero que más bien era un dios, este solo negó con los hombros y cabeza, dándole a entender que no sabía nada y desapareció.

-OH… un fragmento de la perla de shikon- decía el anciano poniéndose de pie aunque algo alerta y asustado ante lo que había visto… que poder tan magnificente y extraño se decía para sí mismo.

-¿la perla de qué?- cuestionaba bajando de un salto la joven, la gente se ponía de pie y comenzaba a festejar la derrota de aquel ser que tantos aldeanos había matado, el anciano observando el fragmento en la mano extendida de la chica sonrió y le cerro la mano.

-¿Quiere que me lo quede?- le preguntaba, como si solo se tratase de una baratija inservible, el anciano con una sonrisa contesto.

-Así es, puedes conservarla esa pieza posee poderes impresionantes, que ayudarían a cualquier ser sobre natural a alcanzar su máximo potencial- la chica hizo una mueca en forma de disgusto, esas cosas no le servían y aun así la conservo metiéndola entre su ropa.

-Muy bien, aunque no se para que la quiero… yo no necesito estos "poderes" para ser más fuerte- el anciano sorprendido después de escucharla se preguntaba, como es que no sabía lo que tenía en sus manos, y porque no sentía interés, aun así después de contestarle sus preguntas a la joven esta se marchó con una gran bolsa de tela cargada en su espalda por toda la comida, dinero y cosas dados por los aldeanos en forma de agradecimiento, y que aunque se había negado multitud de veces al final más bien por no ofenderlos decidió llevarse las cosas que ahora le hacían más bulto a su ya inesperado viaje de regreso a casa… lo que no sabía es que sus problemas apenas comenzaban.

-oye… y como se llamaba aquella mujer- le decían algunos ciudadanos al anciano que la observaba alejándose.

-Ah… olvide preguntárselo…- la chica se giró y gritándolo lo dijo

-MI NOMBRE ES ABDALA BERITH- no sabía porque lo había hecho… no tendía a ser muy amable… pero esta vez, solo esta vez lo había hecho porque quiso y punto… lo extraño era que aunque la habían escuchado… se preguntaban como rayos a tal distancia había escuchado aquellos susurros.

-¡Kagome! ¡Por aquí!- gritaba un pequeño demonio zorro mientras corría hacia aquel pozo de donde ahora salía cierta azabache con aquella mochila amarilla, que solía traer con frecuencia, llena de cosas que tendía a necesitar de vez en cuando, ya sea, comida para sus amigos, medicinas, e incluso juguetes para el pequeño zorrito llamado Shippou, y siempre lo más importante: sus libros de estudio. La joven que acababa de salir del pozo saludo alegre a la creatura, mientras a lo lejos llegaban sus compañeros, el pervertido Monje Miroku, la Exterminadora Sango y finalmente…

-¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignas a venir Kagome!- espetaba un hibrido mitad perro mitad humano con cierto fastidio… siempre era lo mismo con ella, decía que volvería en tres días y siempre llegaba con retraso o un día después.

-Lo lamento Inuyasha, pero ya te había comentado que muy pronto tendría exámenes y tenía que estudiar, aparte de que si sigo faltando probablemente no termine la secundaria- la chica sonaba molesta, y era verdad, él semi demonio que vestía de rojo, no tendía a tener ninguna consideración por esos aspectos de la vida de la muchacha, para aquel joven peli plateado solo existía una meta en su cabeza: encontrar los fragmentos de Shikon, y por tal motivo, era muy común que ambos pelearan seguido aunque siempre la ganadora era la jovencita que al fastidiarse ante las exigencias terminaba con un firme "ABAJO" y la cara del susodicho joven de rojo terminaba pegada al suelo con un cráter, y un dolor abominable, y ese día no era la excepción.

-ABAJO- decía la joven ya completamente irritada, a veces no podía creer lo mucho que lo soportaba… o peor aún, lo mucho que aquel hombre le gustaba. Comenzó a caminar mientras sus compañeros observaban a Inuyasha con cierta burla.

-No cabe duda que Inuyasha es una bestia con la señorita Kagome… que lastima- hablaba el monje entre susurros con la exterminadora y el demonio zorrito que si bien no escuchaba la bestia, realmente se imaginaba lo que decía, y poniéndose de pie la siguió un tanto enojado.

-Oye Kagome, ¿porque hiciste eso?- sin embargo la joven se detuvo en seco, alertando a sus compañeros que se acercaron un tanto en guardia. Inuyasha la miro de reojo.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?... ¿estás bien?- preguntaba aun a sabiendas de la respuesta, ella no se movía solo estaba parada, como intentando descifrar si aquella presencia era o no realmente de un fragmento de la perla, hasta que finalmente asintiendo logro articular.

-Es la presencia de un fragmento… y viene para acá… seguramente pasara por aquel camino que va a la aldea de la anciana Kaede- Inuyasha y los demás alarmados comenzaron a apresurar el pasó, no sabían que harían si se trataba de algún monstruo o alguno de los mercenarios de Naraku, ya que aquel ser había revivido a aquellos siete guerreros, la batalla apenas comenzaba, pero habían tenido un tiempo de descanso cuando habían huido aquellos enemigos, al ser llamados por su líder Bankotsu, y aparte estaba el problema de aquel chiquillo llamado Hakudoshi. Finalmente esperando a que pasara el ser con el susodicho fragmento, a un lado de camino, comenzó a divisarse, una peli rosa de casaca roja y pantalón bombacho negro, con lo que eran vendas o calcetas blancas y unas sandalias de madera con una suela alta, y un rosario negro balanceándose en su cuello, era extraño, y más al llevar aquella gran bolsa en la espalda, caminaba sin prisa y mirando al suelo.

-es aquella persona interfirió Kagome en los posibles pensamientos de sus compañeros, Inuyasha, impulsivo como de costumbre trono sus dedos dando a entender que si se trataba de alguna extensión de Naraku, este se encargaría de darle fin a su triste existencia.

-¡Ha! No se ve como la gran cosa, es mejor eliminarlo y…- silencio, por fin llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos y se detuvo para acto seguido bajar la bolsa, la miraron con sorpresa, más al descubrir los rasgos de su rostro, y su peculiar color de cabello, y claro fue más la sorpresa al denotar que era una jovencita.

-Cielos pero que preciosa jovencita- se apresuró el monje y como de costumbre se abrió paso y tomándola de su mano derecha le hablo sin ninguna muestra de vergüenza. Kagome algo desconfiada intento estirar la mano para traerlo de vuelta pero no se movió completamente, Sango a sabiendas de lo que haría cerro el puño y molesta giro los ojos, con Kirara en sus brazos, e Inuyasha solo se quedó en guardia mientras Shippou se encontraba en sus hombros.

-¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- La peli rosa que enseguida levanto la vista exhausta, ante aquella pregunta un tanto irrespetuosa arqueo una ceja y antes que Sango pudiese jalarlo, ¡PAZ! Tremendo bofetada recibió de lleno en la cara dejándole la impresión de la mano Izquierda en su mejilla derecha.

-OUCH- dijeron todos al unísono que el moje caia al suelo de sentón sobándose aquella herida y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vaya… esa sí que dolió bastante- se quejaba, la mujer simplemente se giró y les "miro" tratando de descifrar cuantos eran.

-Vaya, se nota que no tienes ningún tipo de respeto… pervertido- la joven acomodo sus ropas y rápidamente Kagome lo noto nuevamente, entre aquellas ropas estaba el fragmento.

-esa mujer tiene un fragmento entre sus ropas…pero- era extraño no notaba ningún tipo de maldad o malicia en la joven, solo un par de ojos, que ahora que caia en la cuenta estaban grises… o ciegos… tal vez aquella joven quería el fragmento para volver a ver… o bueno eso suponía.

-Ah!... ¿te refieres a esto?- metió la mano en su casaca roja y saco aquel fragmento, acto seguido cerrando el puño y colocando el fragmento en su dedo, con el pulgar, lo lanzo hacia la chica azabache.

-Si lo quieren quédenselo, yo no lo necesito, soy demasiado fuerte para esas baratijas inútiles- ella era algo Orgullosa y tenía un temperamento duro frio y de vez en cuando cruel, podría jurar Inuyasha que era un poco más dura y ruda que Kikyou, en la mirada de aquella desconocida no podía captar que tuviera sentimientos de amor o cariño hacia alguien o algo.

-¿Qué?... enserio me lo entregaras así nada mas- la estudiante estaba anonadada ante aquel comportamiento, y vaya que no solían recibir fragmentos así de fácil, la mayoría se peleaba por tenerlos, y eso solo conllevaba a peleas brutales que terminaban siempre en el secuestro o daño de la joven estudiante, y de un Inuyasha que hacia todo para protegerla.

-Claro que si… y es más quédense con esa bolsa, no la necesito…- Continuo su camino hacia la aldea, sin embargo la voz de cierto joven impulsivo la detuvo.

-Oye… ¿a dónde crees que vas?, ¿creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta?- la mujer de la trenza rosa y larga se detuvo en seco sin girarse a verlos.

-¿Cuenta? ¿De qué?- Inuyasha le miro frío y con una sonrisa, estaba completamente seguro de que aquella mujer tenía que ver algo con Naraku, ya que aquel cabello era algo inusual, aparte de que su ser en sí, tenía una presencia pesada.

-NO finjas, eres una de las extensiones de ese fastidioso de Naraku- Sango, Miroku, Shippou y por supuesto Kagome le miraron primero a ella y luego a él con algo de sorpresa, si realmente era así porque ella no los atacaba.

-Déjala Inuyasha, no creo que ella tenga algo que ver con Naraku, además si lo fuera porque nos entregó el Fragmento tan pacíficamente- El joven le miraba con mucha desconfianza, y luego poso sus ojos en Kagome que defendía a la mujer que seguía parada en el mismo lugar.

-No seas tonta Kagome, sino porque otra razón tiene una presencia tan pesada y un olor a sangre de Monstruo- La mujer se giró nuevamente esta vez mirando imponente al joven mitad bestia que ahora por alguna razón se sintió intimidado por aquella mirada ciega.

-¿Naraku dices?... yo no conozco a ese sujeto en primer lugar… en segundo, solo tarto de volver a casa- la joven comenzó a caminar ignorando a los presentes, tal vez, ese Naraku era alguien muy poderoso pensaba ella, y sin embargo mordiendo su labio inferior trato de borrar la idea… -No… nadie es más poderoso que Overkill- siguió caminando, con una preocupación inherente de lo que estaría pasando con su gente.

-Déjalo por la paz Inuyasha… esa joven debe estar perdida- concluía el monje Miroku llevándose a Inuyasha y la bolsa con provisiones, para comenzar a caminar para el otro lado, todos les siguieron exceptuando a Kagome… ella seguía observando a la distancia como la joven caminaba decidida a ir a donde quiera que fuera, sentía algo de pena por ella.

La mujer peli rosa después de largos minutos caminando y atravesando la aldea sin decir nada, llego a la entrada del bosque adentrándose en el, pasto nuevamente, si tan solo fuera su país, sabría por dónde ir, y así siguió hasta llegar a lo que parecía un precipicio con montañas enfrente y… más bosques.

-Carajo… no voy a llegar a ningún lado así- se dejó caer en el césped, ya era de tarde y se aproximaba la noche su herida estaba curada por completo y por el tono de su casaca la sangre seca no se notaba, ella solo estaba ahí sentada, como si esperara que alguien fuese a rescatarla, aunque eso no era algo muy propio de ella. Cerro los ojos y se concentró en ver si podía escuchar algo o alguien cerca para pedir indicaciones, y luego le entraron esas sofocantes ganas de charlar con alguien, toda su vida había estado aislada y sola, y no es que no le gustara la soledad, pero en ese momento, en un lugar que desconocía, necesitaba charlar con alguien por lo menos para golpearlo, pero sus recursos se habían agotado, en ese momento solo cargaba tres de los 7 rosarios que poseía, y solo tenía tres de los 15 dioses que le servían: Byakko, solo que no conversaba mucho, Quetzalcóatl, ese tampoco conversaba mucho, y finalmente Vishnu… no definitivamente no le llamaría a ese dios Hindú, ya que realmente luego no sabía cómo callarlo.

-En fin… supongo que no regresare por ahora- cerro sus ojos nuevamente y suspiro profundamente, parecía que se había quedado dormida un rato, cuando la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas le hizo girarse, frente a ella paso lo que parecía una serpiente cazadora de almas, y la persona que estaba tras de ella no era malvada.

-hmmm… que raro, no creí que conocería a alguien con un alma tan pura como la mía- cierta mujer de largos cabellos azabache que al parecer había cruzado su camino con la chica, estaba parada atrás de la joven que enseguida se puso de pie.

-Y yo no creí encontrar a una sacerdotisa, hecha de barro y huesos- esto sorprendió un poco a la fémina que enseguida descolgó su arco de su hombro y le apunto directamente a la cabeza a la joven peli rosa, aquella mujer denotaba un peligro inminente, tenía una presencia pesada… pero no maligna y aun así…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? , Al caso ¿Naraku te lo dijo? , O es que el muy cobarde ¿te mando a eliminarme?- la sacerdotisa le miraba con cierta molestia ante aquel comentario poco agradable, y aunque sabía era verdad lo que decía, no podía fiarse de nadie por más puro que pareciese.

-Otra vez Naraku… en primer lugar note que eras una sacerdotisa ya que al caminar se escucha el movimiento de la holgada ropa que usas, y las flechas de carcaj suenan al caminar, por lo que supondré me estas apuntando a la cabeza, yo también tengo dos aprendices, una es una sacerdotisa y la otra es una aprendiz de Itako… y sobre el otro asunto, al caminar, tu cuerpo no tiene peso y tus pasos son ligeros, aparte de que no siento ningún calor corporal de tu parte… es decir, tu deberías estar ya descansando en el otro mundo.- La sacerdotisa bajo el arco y esbozo una sonrisa un tanto sádica, en cierta forma tenía ventaja sobre la mujer que notaba era ciega, claro solo si esta intentaba matarla o atacarla.

-Hmmm, ya veo, entonces no conoces a Naraku, me parece bien… y es mejor que te quedes sin saber quién es- la Itako levanto la mirada posándose en los ojos de la miko, y aunque no veía le sostenía la mirada, ambas tenían algo así como una pelea silenciosa sin necesidad de hacer o decir palabra alguna, solo se retaban con la mirada, ambas tenían un carácter duro y estricto, hasta que finalmente en segundos la sacerdotisa se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino.

-Nos veremos de nuevo extraña, procura que no te maten- iba pensando, quien era esa mujer, ella no era una extensión del demonio Naraku, al contrario, poseía un alma tan pura que podría jurar que ella podía ser capaz de purificar la perla, sin embargo la otra por su parte sabiendo que se había ido por un lado ella tomo el contrario y siguió caminando, al parecer tomar indicaciones sería una tarea un tanto difícil, y lo peor es que no sabía quién era ese tal Naraku, ni que pronto se encontraría con otro ser peli plateado que le haría ver su suerte en un lugar que ella desconocía totalmente, ella solo quería regresar.

 **Agggg me costó hacer este capítulo… miércoles por la tarde, bueno reviews?, si no acepto bofetadas, patadas o lo que se les ocurra, por si se lo peguntaban, no soy de las chavas que se la pasan emparejando Oc´s con personajes de series existentes, no me gusta joder al personaje, pero bueno, aún estoy viendo como carajos conocerá a Naraku, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, que los personajes no me hayan quedado tan Oc´s, y que les haya agradado mi pequeña peli rosa con carácter de diablo XD, bueno sugerencia, preguntas y lo demás en reviews plisss, aceptare como toda dama macha peluda, macha alfa espalda plateada cara de niña voz de mujer, los comentarios.**

 **Hasta la Próxima**


End file.
